


Balance (Равновесие)

by pakadoge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Derek is a little ball of angst and he just needs a lot of hugs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Derek, nobody from the pack is dead because fuck you jeff davis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge





	Balance (Равновесие)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938314) by [artemis69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis69/pseuds/artemis69). 

\- Равновесие, - говорит Талия.

На чистой поляне перед ними мирно пасется олениха. Солнце висит низко в небе, воздух свеж и пахнет металлом – запах ушедшей зимы. Трава сухая и жёсткая от холода. Шерсть оленихи всё ещё пушистая – зимняя. Оленёнок у её ног тощий и хилый, он родился слишком рано.

Дереку восемь. Он умеет контролировать своё изменение, зубы, когти и сверкание глаз. Отец научил его, как двигаться бесшумно. Питер научил, как двигаться с ветром и прятать свой запах. Бабушка – как убивать быстро и не заставлять животных страдать.

Дереку восемь и он хищник на охоте.

Дереку восемь – он стоит на коленях в холодной грязи, прячется за жалким кустиком.

Дереку казалось, что охота должна приносить больше удовольствия.

Лора добыла свой первый трофей прошлой осенью и Дерек не собирается отступать. Он больше не ребёнок. У него есть план и этот план включает в себя оленя на его плече и Лору – бесящуюся от зависти.

\- Равновесие, - повторяет Талия, и Дерек смотрит на неё снизу вверх.

Она не прячется и не превращается в волка. Дерек хочет шикнуть на неё, потребовать, чтобы она пригнулась, прежде чем спугнет добычу.

Конечно же, он молчит.

Талия Хейл может двигаться тише чем её муж, если нужно. Она может быть хитрее, чем её брат. И смертоноснее чем её мать. Она просто стоит, свирепая и гордая, существо, чья кровь – это сила.

Даже на двух ногах Талия Хейл больше волк, чем любой из них на четырёх.

Она альфа Дерека. Хуже – она его мама. Так что, когда она говорит, он должен слушать и учиться.

\- Вселенная – это равновесие, Дерек. Если ты берёшь больше, чем тебе нужно, причиняешь боли, больше чем должен… Ты нарушаешь этот хрупкий баланс, - она приседает рядом и нежно гладит его по волосам. Её глаза не отрываются от оленёнка, который играет в траве. – Бери только то, что тебе нужно, милый. Когда ты станешь жадничать, вселенная найдёт способ вернуть все в равновесие.

///

Дереку пятнадцать. Он лежит в грязи и смотрит на бесконечный танец серебристого пепла на ветру.

Где-то кричит Лора, сражаясь с теми, кто пытается удержать её подальше от огня. Её человеческий голос хрипит, он что-то среднее между воем и рыданием.

Дереку пятнадцать – он слушает тишину, которую не могут разорвать ни вопли сирен, ни крики людей.

Он вспоминает, как смеялся Питер, его суховатый юмор, его нежность. Бабушку и дедушку, которые бегали по лесу как щенки, играя и взвизгивая от радости. Как беты семьи бестолково шлялись по дому, и их безуспешные попытки помочь им с уроками. Кору – такую маленькую, которая пахла как всё самое лучшее, что может быть на земле. Отца… Его большие руки, его спокойное принятие мира и его любовь ко всему живому.

Маму… красивую… такую красивую в увядающем свете зимнего вечера, её слова о равновесии и о том, что никогда нельзя брать больше, чем нужно.

Он смотрит на луну – расплывчатый призрак, плывущий в дыму.

Он думает о своей стае: любви, поддержке и радости что они дарили ему всю жизнь.

Он думает о последних месяцах, о приказах, что бесили его. Все эти советы и беспокойство… из-за них он убегал из дома и часами шлялся по улицам, злясь на весь мир.

Вспоминает свои яростные жалобы в подушку. На эту жизнь, такую правильную, аккуратную и упорядоченную… душную и нудную. Его мечты избавиться от всего этого, оставить комфорт ради адреналина и приключений.

Вспоминает смех… как сладость спелых фруктов, как секс. Улыбку - как лезвие ножа. Просто человеческие пальцы, когтями впивающиеся в спину. Светлые волосы, щекочущие нос – они пахли солнцем и лавандой. Сладкий голос и обещание свободы, залог вечной любви.

Огонь пожирает ночь, а дом Хейлов стонет и кричит - десятилетия любви и радости превращаются в пепел.

Воздух пахнет смертью, сгоревшим аконитом и лавандой.

Дереку пятнадцать и там, где раньше билось сердце теперь пустота.

///

Дереку восемнадцать. Нью-Йорк слишком шумный, небо всегда слишком серое и низкое и шкура Дерека жмет все сильнее и сильнее.

Нью-Йорк - это вина, работа по профильному предмету, чтобы порадовать Лору и ночные смены, чтобы избежать кошмаров.

Дереку восемнадцать и ему горько от того, как Лора хмурится во сне. Она альфа без стаи и территории. У неё есть только трусливый брат, которому страшно признаться, что он слишком многого хотел и мир забрал у него всё.

Дереку восемнадцать и он отдаёт. И отдаёт… и отдаёт.

Деньги – бездомным, хлеб – одноногим голубям, хот-доги – бродячим котам. Он снимает шарики с деревьев, помогает носить сумки. Сохраняет все свои чаевые, чтобы купить подарок Лоре, так часто, как только может: билеты на концерт, птиц, вылитых из стекла, подвеску с волчьим следом.

Раньше Лора была такой серьезной всегда, но она потрясающе смеялась, громко, свободно и заразительно. Золотой самородок в порожней породе.

Сейчас… ну… Она иногда улыбается.

Дереку восемнадцать и он боится что-либо хотеть.

///

Дереку двадцать три и перед ним на земле лежит половина тела Лоры.

Кожа её бледна, верёвка из аконита грубая, ужасно-прекрасный пурпур этих цветов навсегда сковал волка. Руки Дерека обожжены и он весь в грязи.

Дереку двадцать три и он задаётся вопросом, чем он так провинился на этот раз.

///

Стайлзу шестнадцать. Он умный и бесит. Он толкает и толкает, и толкает. Он всё время боится, но никогда не отступает и не подчиняется.

У него глаза волка и он… такой красивый.

Дереку двадцать четыре. Хищник внутри него видит оленьи ресницы и родинки, и бледную кожу и хочет наброситься.

Но Дереку двадцать четыре и он помнит мягкую и ободряющую улыбку что сгорела дотла. Помнит усмешку, полную обещаний и пламенной страсти, которая забрала всё, что у него было. Помнит драгоценный смех, который не вернуть.

И кроме того… Стайлзу шестнадцать и он влюблён.

Лидия - это грация и страсть, и сила. Дерек понимает восхищение Стайлза, хоть оно его и бесит.

Так что Дерек хранит дистанцию. Они сражаются вместе и он позволяет Стайлзу увидеть своё нутро - сгоревшую раковину, полную злобы и горечи. Он прячет не такого-уж-старого Дерека. Того, кто знает о ночах пиццы и глупого кино, о слове «стая» и который умеет желать.

Он остается в стороне, в безвестности, пугающий, но иногда полезный, когда что-то снова пытается убить их. Он радуется их смеху, дружеским подшучиваниям и подростковому кризису.

Он слушает бормотание Стайлза о кальмарах, лакроссе и диете отца. Он видит, как грация прорывается сквозь нелепые и неуклюжие движения. Видит боль, спрятанную под сарказмом.

Всё это не для него и ему всё равно.

Потому что Дереку двадцать четыре и он научился не трогать то, что ему не принадлежит.

///

Дереку двадцать пять. Он лежит грязи. Ночь прохладна и свежа – осень неохотно скатывается в зиму.

Дереку двадцать пять… лужи его крови по всей поляне, она блестит под луной, как ртуть. Его легкие работают с перебоями, издают звук пробитого воздушного шарика. Половина тела вопит в агонии, другая половина уже ничего не чувствует.

Дереку двадцать пять и он умирает.

Но есть вещи и поважнее. Звук сердцебиения, драгоценный стук сердца дорогого человека. Неритмичный и заполошный, но сильный. А сердце монстра теперь молчит, монстра, которого наколдовала ведьма. Стайлз в безопасности и Дерек может отдохнуть.

Дрожащие пальцы касаются его щеки и, пожалуй, смерть может ещё чуть-чуть подождать.

Свободной рукой Стайлз шарит по телу Дерека, пытаясь найти то место, где в первую очередь нужно остановить кровотечение. Его глаза, огромные и золотые полны ужаса и злости. На его коже капли крови - сотни новых родинок, сделанных из Дерека.

Он что-то говорит, но Дерек не понимает. Он напрягается, потому что слова Стайлза всегда важны.

Ничего не выходит. Его внимание снова возвращается к боли и опустошению. К миллионам клеток, которые умирают сейчас и миллионам, которые пытаются возродиться в головокружительной битве регенерации. Он улыбается.

\- Равновесие…

Кажется, что голос уже не его, больше ему не принадлежит. Стайлз удерживает его лицо обеими руками, ладони твердые и горячие.

\- Что «равновесие», приятель?

Его голос резкий и испуганный и Дереку хочется погладить его, успокоить, чтобы тот перестал беспокоиться. Он дает себе пару секунд передышки, чтобы вспомнить, как собирать слова в предложения и пытается снова:

\- Моя мама… Говорит… Говорила… что жизнь - это равновесие, - он кашляет, задыхаясь. – Возьмёшь слишком много – потеряешь больше…

Он хочет рассказать… объяснить, как он, имея всё, хотел большего, как отодвинул в сторону любовь, семью и верность. Как он лгал, прятал похоть, лживую привязанность и мнимую свободу. Как он всё потерял… потерял их всех и как он продолжает расплачиваться за свою ошибку. Но… это требует слишком много слов, поэтому он говорит:

\- Злилась бы… не слушал…

Стайлз горько смеётся.

\- Когда ты вообще слушал?

В его голосе тепло и Дерек хотел бы улыбнуться, но его рот полон крови…так что… вряд ли это будет выглядеть так уж обнадёживающе. Пальцы Стайлза ласкают его скулы. Медленно… нежно.

\- Но мне нравится идея. Следуя её логике, после всего того, что у тебя забрали… у тебя есть право просить что угодно на всю оставшуюся жизнь и не заботиться больше о расплате.

Он смотрит на Дерека своими волчьими глазами, его кожа вся в кровавых родинках, его улыбка нежная и лютая, и драгоценная.

Дерек вздыхает и закрывает глаза.

Дереку двадцать пять - он истекает кровью, валяясь в грязи, а Стайлз обнимает его.

///

Лето в самом разгаре, жарко, воздух в лесу пахнет цветами, сожжённой зноем травой и пылью. У оленихи на поляне шерсть гладкая и блестящая, а олененок у её ног смешной и нелепый – ноги тонкие и длинные, задница выше головы.

Тридцать лет спустя, куст стал больше, тысячи новых веток, зеленых листьев и ядовитых ягод. За ним, на коленях, в пыли, стоят несколько малышей, спорят шёпотом. Дерек смотрит на них… улыбки, лисьи уши, клыки койотов, когти волков.

\- Мы их убьём?

\- Они такие милые…

\- Не будь нюней! Это еда!

\- Ты даже мясо не любишь!

Эллисон, Лидия и Эрика научили их охотиться в тишине и использовать голову. Они научили их самостоятельно определять собственную значимость и нести груз решений. Это тоже оружие. Среди всего прочего.

Бойд и Джексон научили их как сохранять спокойствие и оставаться неподвижным длительное время. А также, как сделать так, чтобы их голоса были услышаны.

Мелисса и Шериф заставили их понять, что причинять боль всегда плохо. Даже если раны не видны. Даже если они исчезают с кожи в считанные секунды.

Скотт научил их любить каждое существо, живущее под этим небом. Что нужно наслаждаться тем, какие все разные и необычные и не похожи друг на друга.

Стайлз показал им, что героям не нужны суперсилы, что можно оступаться и падать, но продолжать двигаться, подниматься раз за разом.

Еще он пытался убедить их, что нет еды лучше, чем молочный коктейль и фигурная картошка фри. Что они гораздо лучше, чем любое милое, беззащитное лесное создание. Ну… лучшая еда для всех кроме Шерифа.

Дереку тридцать восемь. И он их ничему не учит.

Он тот, кто ходит в школу на собрания и запугивает обидчиков. Он выслушивает рыдания, когда сердца разбиты, удерживает липкие ручонки подальше от нового дивана и пытается разрешать конфликты стаи, полной маленьких детей.

Он снова и снова рассказывает им сказки своей семьи. Старшие наслаждаются ритуалом, младшие историями. Он рассказывает о луне, что влюбилась в волка и смотрит как плачет Скотт, не боясь показать слабость. Он описывает богинь, бегущих на четырех лапах, приписывая им черты присутствующих женщин стаи и смотрит, как те гордо расправляют плечи и прихорашиваются. Почему-то историю о фее, спящей в шкуре волка Джексон любит больше всего, он всегда садится на пол поближе, чтобы послушать её. Дерек не забывает и о польских сказках из детства Стайлза, тогда Стилински улыбаются этой их улыбкой Клаудии – мягкой и милой. А потом… он придумывает новые истории, истории их стаи. В этих историях лисы, койоты и волки… а еще люди… и баньши… идут по жизни вместе, делят радость и боль поровну.

Дереку тридцать восемь и он знает, единственный способ действительно чему-нибудь научиться - это жить. Делать выбор, ошибаться, желать, надеяться, страдать, мечтать, падать, подниматься… И он здесь только чтобы помочь малышам в их трудном пути.

\- Тихо… Теперь все слушают Дерека. Это важно.

Стайлз сидит в грязи вместе с детьми, он слишком большой и ему не хватает места за кустом. Он так же возбужден, как дети и не отрывает очарованного взгляда от оленёнка. Дети смотрят на Дерека, но он терпеливо ждет, когда Стайлз повернется к нему.

Дереку тридцать восемь и теперь он знает, что взгляд Стайлза всегда будет возвращаться к нему.

Когда это, наконец, происходит – Стайлз улыбается, его конопатый нос забавно морщится, на шее у него засос, глядя на который Скотт тяжко вздыхает, а Эрика ржет, как гиена. Он рассеянно перебирает пушистые волосы младшего сына Скотта, который уснул, положив голову ему на колени, устав от обилия событий этого дня.

Дерек смотрит на них. Счастливых, живущих в безопасном, теплом мирке и чувствует себя значимым и сильным, ведь он один из создателей этого светлого мира. Он волк в человеческой шкуре. Дерек улыбается и говорит:

\- Равновесие…


End file.
